We are collaborating with Dr. Andrey Poletaev, Englehardt Institute of Molecular Biology, Russian Academy of Sciences, on the development of a single cell flow karyotype analyzer. The concept is to analyze chromosomes from individual cells in a flow cytometer in order to determine cell to cell Karyotype variations. Current flow karyotype analysis involves the analysis of single chromosomes from a large population of mitotic cells versus this development which is able to analyze chromosomes from a single cell, one cell at a time. New procedures are being developed and a unique flow cell, which is capable of lysing mitotic cells just prior to their entry into the analysis region of a flow cytometer has been developed. This project is funded in part by the US State Department.